darkness
by ikleholly12
Summary: hiyaa, well folks sorry about the delay, next chapter is up! horaay! its a funny chapter, but I will have the next ones up this week, carol cassidy is attacked
1. tragedy!

She felt the cold dry surface underneath her. She was isolated. She couldn't move at all. The wind whistling, while blowing the leaves on the trees. The wicked wind made her shiver. What did she do to deserve this? The icy rain fell onto her soft cheek. It felt comforting, as though it soothed the pain. She always put others first, she tried so hard. She failed. Left to die, deep down in the dark woods. It was no one's fault, except the dick that stabbed her. She felt the pitter patter of rain drops dance around on her wrist. She looked so lifeless, yet felt so many emotions. Her eyes remained shut. There were no imprint on her eye lids, just darkness. She heard the birds twittering, the leaves rustling.

_How much longer? Until someone finds me. A knight in shining armour, come and cure me, only thing was, there were no such thing. I blame fairy tales for making me have big expectations of men. Only the one I've fallen for, was he looking for me? Has he forgotten? An angle has told him? God? I've always had faith in god, I'm not religious or anything, just feelings that's all. What did i do to deserve this? The question ringing in my ears. No answer. How long? Was I in heaven or hell? I couldn't decide. Is it a matter of life and death. When will i awaken? maybe a month, a year? Maybe I'll never wake it, or maybe I am awake, only hearing the natural sounds that surround me. The animals, the tree's. Mother nature how beautiful, I've never heard it like this before. When will he find me?was he looking for me? I love him, he loves her, I've lost, I think back to the lyrics of the song "the winner takes it all, the loser has to fall" I've fallen. Why live now, what must I live for? The sounds are fading, was it unconsciousness? Or was it the darkness creeping up on me? Is it a deep sleep? only a memory deep sleep....everything disappeared..a deep sleep........._

"_Where has she got to?" The scot asked him self. The beautiful green eyes which complimented to complexion to her cheeks, with that warm smile. Her fringe tickling the top of her fluttery eye lashes. He imagined, He recognized the pure blue uniform _

"_Joe!" Don Wetherby called him over. His name didn't sink in._

"_Joe!" The same voice ringing in his ears. A close friend, knelt down to the one he loved. The blood stained knife lying next to the nurse. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion, until he snapped back into the nightmear, which was in fact reality..._

"_CAROL!" _

_.............. _

_please read and review :¬)_


	2. hope?

Chris Oakley stumbled over with his medical kit. What a day to wear white. The doctor's luck. He sat down in he sludge, along with Don and Joe

"WE NEED A AMBULANCE!" Chris shouted.

"I'm not leaving her" Joe made it quite clear

"I'll go" Don stood up. He slipped in the mud as he ran towards the motorbike. Joe couldn't even touch her. Her uniform was stained red. Her face was pale. Chris was trying to stop the bleeding with tangled bandages.

"come on Carol" Joe pleaded. He tried to act all manly, but instead he let the child in him take over. A tear ran down his cheek.

"she's lost so much blood" Chris looked worried.

sorry its a short chapter (:


	3. rescue

The ambulance arrived promptly. Joe moved aside allowing the nurse to examine Carol. The nurse was about 4ft 9. She gently wrapped her hand around Carol's bare wriste. She held it there for about 5 seconds. This panicked Joe, what if there was no pulse?

"there's a faint pulse" The nurse turned to Chris. Joe breathed a sigh of relief.

"nothing is working!" Chris looked helpless.

"can't you move her?" Joe butted in

"no, we can't yet" Chris told

"I don't think she's going to make it" The nurse said

"no I can't give up" Chris tried to save the girl. The nurse nodded her head. Don pulled Joe aside. Joe struggled but it was no use, Don had more upper body strength than he imagined. He was weak. Trying to catch his breathe, the schottish copper was pulled aside.

"Joe, calm down" Don tried to calm him.

The siren was loud. It flashed red, which made Joe squint and Don had to shield his eyes. Miller peered at his watch.

"it's half past 5" he announced. 4 hours, it seemed more like 4 days.

"boys! You go into the woods and look for evidence"

"yeah sir" Don answered

"you up to it boy?" Miller asked Joe.

"ur yes sarg" Joe gave a haf hearted smile

"you all right?" Don asked

"um, yeah" Joe cleared his throat


	4. evidence?

Joe and Don walked back through the woods looking for evidence. Not many words were spoken. Twigs snapped as the policemen trailed down the muddy footpath.

"well we have the knife, we have the victim so far" Joe tried to make conversation but it was clear that Don was tired.

"yeah" he nodded his head, probably not knowing what he was agreeing with. Joe just carried on walking. It was like talking to a brick wall.

"ow! Joe!" he shouted. Joe turned around to see that Don had fallen into a bunch of nettles

"ha ha, what did you do?" Joe asked trying not to laugh.

"i tripped, can you help me up, please" Don pleededwhile holding out his hand. Joe laughed and helped him up. Don could hardly move. His face expression showed he was in pain. Joe laughed, Don just glared at him

"hey see if you can find a dot leaf" Joe grinned

"you think your so funny don't you" Don said sarcastically. He wasn't very amused, where as Joe, Joe couldn't breathe with laughing.

2 Hours later ...

"i don't think there's anything here?" Don said

"no" Joe said

"i think we should just wait until..if Carol wakes up and ask her"  
"yes but where there any whitnesses?" Joe asked

"no, but she did have bruises on her wriste"

"bruises, when?" Joe asked

"when they found her." Don said

"why would anyone want to do that?" Joe was trying to put the pieces together.

"god knows, where was she going anyway?" Joe asked

"i don't know"

They were heading back. Due to the flooded roads they walked down the alley way.

"Joe, what's this?" Don asked. He examined a needle on the floor.

"yeah but they found her in the woods" Joe's voice echoed "or maybe that explains the bruises she migth have been attacked, struggled and ran through the woods"

"yeah, come on we'll go and tell Sargent. Miller" Don said. They walked back.


	5. back to the station

It was a usual morning at the station. Not a lot of energy. Geoff was moaning, Alf was drinking coffee and Sargent. Miller was waiting for Joe and Don to get back

"Boys" Miller greeted in his usual tone

"Sargent, we have something" Joe said

"all right then, Mason"

"We found this needle" Joe showed him

"where did you find that?" He asked

"down the alley way, we think it's linked to the attack on Miss. Cassidy"

"very well, good work lads" Miller took the needle which was wrapped in a handkerchief.. He looked over at Don

"Weatherby?" Miller asked.  
"um yes Sarg?" He asked

"what on earth happened to you" He asked

"um well" He heard Joe snigger "nettles sir"

"be careful next time" Miller slightly smiled and walked into his office. Joe laughed.

"how did you manage that?" Alf asked

"i slipped ok" Don said. He slumped in his chair. He jumped and gasped as he did though. Geoff was sitting next to him with a mug of coffee in his hand.

"what's wrong with you?" Don asked noticing he looked slightly ticked off

"Why does Sargent Dawson get her own office?" He asked

"what? Are you kidding me?" Don didn't really take this seriously

"well, she thinks she's more important than us, mabe because she's female i don't know"  
"you should have a office then" Don joked. This made Joe and Alf grin

"what?" Geoff didn't understand

"Geoff, he basically called you a woman" Alf told.

"that is disrespectful" Geoff stood up trying to stick up for himself but he failed and tripped over.

"Geoff" Don sighed "look she has a office because she is CID"

"oh right" Geoff's cheeks glowed red.

"Joe, you need to go on traffic patrol" Miller demanded

"what?! When there is a case like this?" Joe asked

"don't back chat me boy" Miller raised his voice.


	6. Ih the pub

At the pub

"Hello Gina" Peggy greeted happily "Drinks are on me"

"All right, what have you nicked?" Gina asked

"ooh, no Gina, why would i do such a thing?"

"i wouldn't put it past you" Dawn butted in as she was about to get a glass from a table. She rolled her eyes and giggled.

"excuse me?" Peggy turned around. "respect your elderlies" Peggy turned around and stuck her nose up in the air. Dawn pulled a face behind her back

"And...don't think I can't see you, i have eyes in the back of my head" Peggy knew what she was up to"

"ooo, have you nicked them as well" Dawn joked which made everyone laugh, well all except Peggy, who looked very insulted, her gesture showed this.

"all right, we'll have non of that, Dawn, in the kitchen now!" Oscar demanded. Dawn rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen.

"thank you so much Oscar" Peggy thanked

"i only sent her out because she is needed in the kitchen" he chuckled and went the write on the "Sunday special offer" board. Peggy was speechless. Everyone laughed at her. She felt victimized.

"oh Oscar you flatter me" she said sarcastically

"all right, usual Peggy?" Gina asked

"no thank you, I'm going home" Peggy walked out angrily. "DAVID!" She shouted as she walked out. David quickly stumbled after her. Joe walked in.

"What's up with her?" he asked walking over to the bar.

"she's just been Peggy" Gina laughed.

"I'll have usual please" he sighed.

"How was traffic patrol?" Don asked

Joe clenched his fists "Miller is really bugging me, if he wants us to complete this case, why is he making us do irrelevant things"

"weren't you with Geoff?" he asked

"yeah, how did he even get into the police force?" Joe asked

"ha ha, i wonder too Joe" Don laughed

"Don you smell like the hospital"

"It's cream for my little sting" he said

"what nettle sting?" he Joked

"well yeah" Don nodded.


	7. A familiar face

He stepped onto the platform and breathed in the freshair. He found all the Yorkshire accents interesting. He could listen to them all day, It reminded him of the day he found his long lost sister. It was a lot colder than he imagined. It was a different experience. Usually it was boiling hot, people walking around in their swimwear, here it was icy, and cold and people certainly weren't wearing swimwear. He picked up his suit case and walked towards the gate. He saw the sign which read 'Aidensfield' Well he didn't know her adress so he just walked along the long road. He was acompanied by the sheep which just wondered around where ever they pleased. He came across the row of shops. He was greeted by couples walking past him. How kind is everyone here? He thought. A motorbike pulled up behind him.

"is everything all right?" he asked noticing this man stood with a suitcase. Danny turned around "Danny?" Joe asked

"Joe Mason" He smiled

"oh my, it's been a while since we first met"

"I know, I've come to see Carol" he smiled "do you have her adress?" Danny asked. Joe's face dropped

"bad timing" he sighed

"what? Why?" Danny was confused

"Danny, Carol is in the hospital" Joe said. Danny's heart raced.

"what's wrong with her?" he panicked

"she was attacked, as far as I know she is still unconscious" Joe told "Were trying everything we can to try and find him"

"when was this?" Danny asked

"last night, she was stabbed and possibly drugged" Joe said. He felt his heart melt. Luckily he kept it together and fought back tears. The same happened with Danny, but he was less fortunate and a tear fell from his eye.

"You can go and see her if you want" Joe offered

"yes" he cleared his throat "please"

Joe fumbled around in his pocket for the key to the police car which was parked up just outside the shops. They both got into the car. Their breath was visible.

Snow flakes began to float weightlessly from the sky. Joe followed. He watched as the snow settled on the floor. As soon as the door opened Joe smelt the usual hospital smell. How the smell reminded him of many things that haunted him. Including this time. It brought him back memories of when he was a little boy, when his mum was dying. This was like day ja vew all over again.

"Hello how can I help" The receptionaist asked in a welcoming tone

"Carol Cassidy, please"

The receptionist scrolled down the piece of paper. "ward 7" she smiled

"thank you" Danny thanked.

"one minuet" Joe walked out.

"ok" Danny walked along the corriodoor following the ward numbers.

Joe's fury built up. He kicked the side of the wall. He punched it afew times. He lent against the wall and slid down it. Tears streaming from his eye. The last time he cried like this he was 12. No one had ever seen his soft side, the way he was now. He felt the cold snow flakes gently touch his face. It cooled him down. He pulled himself together. He saw the sign 'ward 7' And the number 7 was suppose to be lucky. He quietly opened the door. There was just the sound of the heart machine. He couldn't bare to look. Danny was sitting at the side of the bed. He saw the nurse. Her eyes shut. Her arms were wrapped in bandages. There was a scar on her forehead. She was still the most prettiest woman he had ever met in his life. She looked so helpless. He just wanted to see her friendly smile, the sparkle in her eyes, even when she was mad at him.

"How would he" Danny sobbed. Joe shrugged his shoulders. How could anyone?

"I have to go" Joe said. He walked out.


	8. snow!

It wasn't long before the whole village was covered in a snowy surface; Sort of like a blanket of white fluffy snow. The snow which slept on the branches of the trees until the bitter breeze blew, and the flakes were suddenly awoken, causing them to scatter across the concete floor..well some did.

Don cursed under his breath as he rubbed his head.

"are you all right Don?" Ventress asked as he lit his cigarette

"I hate snow" He looked up at the tree which was covered in snow.

"unlucky" he chuckled.

"Hey" he nudged Ventress

"watch it you nearly knocked mi fag out of mi hand" he said in his broad yorkshire accent.

"sorry, watch" he said. He looked over at Geoff who was walking by the shops. Don bent down to the ground and scooped the snow into almost a perfect snow ball.

"oh Don, how old are.." Before he could finish his sentence Don had launched the snow ball. The best thing was Geoff wasn't wearing a helmet. LOL!

It hit Geoff on the head. He looked around confusdly

HAHAHA!! Don wailed with laughter.

"bullseye!" he shouted. Ventress chuckled. Geoff turned around to see Don.

"right!" he shouted with anger. He picked up a snow ball and threw it. He was never good at catching and throwing, bless him, but this aim was actually accurate. Don ducked. Sargent Miller was stood outside the police station. It hit him instead. Geoff stood in shock. His jaw was touching the floor.

"PC YOUNGER!!! HERE NOW!" He shouted angrily.


	9. DannyCassidy

Danny sat by her side. He held her fragile hand. "please Carol, i remember the first time we met properly in Australia." he said "that was the best day of my life."

"visiting time is over can all visitors please leave, thank you" he heard the receptionist call.

"I'll come back tomorrow, I promise" he said. He left.

Where now? He thought. He followed the signs.

(pub time)

"eyup Joe" Gina smiled

"hello"

"usual?" she asked

"oh please" he sighed

"you sound like you've had a good day" she said sarcastically.

"well Danny had turned up in Aidensfield"

"Danny?" Gina asked

"Danny Cassidy, yeah Carol's brother"

"brother?" she asked in a confused tone "oh the one she met in Australia? Oh poor thing!" she said

Just then Danny came in

"hello mate" he smiled. "ae you the land lady?" He asked Gina

"yes I am duck, what can I get you?"

"do you have any spare rooms?" he asked

"yeah we have one left actually"

"i thought you were full?" Joe asked

"he left about 2 days ago"

"oh, that's good then" Joe smiled  
"he didn't say anything, he just went, anyway, come on, I'll show you to your room" She smiled leading the way

"so how are you finding Aidensfield so far?" she asked

"well it's a really nice place, it's much colder and different to Australia though"

"oh, I'm guessing it's boiling in Austalia, your so tanned, i look like a milk carten" she laughed

"oh it is, it's too hot sometimes though"

"ooo i know what you mean" she opened the door "here you go"

"thank you so much!"

"it's no problem, stay as long as you need to"

She came back down.

"sorry about that"

"don't worry about it" Joe said.

"Do you know how she is yet?" Gina asked

"no, she looks awful though" he sighed thinking back.

"oh gosh, she'll pull through, she's a fighter"

xxxxxx

Danny sat alone on the bed looking out of the window. It wasn't the best of days. He could just see fields for miles, all covered in pure white snow. He watched as it floated weightlessy from the sky, it was so relaxing, and so beautiful. He layed down on the bed for a minuet. He was so tired.

...he opened his eyes quickly. "must have dosed off" he said sitting up. He looked out of the window to see it was all dark. He could only see the garage on the other side, which was lit up. In the light he could see little flakes that blew around in the wind. He peered at the clock on the wall.

12.01 ? the last time he checked it was 11.00. He sighed and flopped back on the bed. He looked up at the pattern on the celling. His eye lids were heavy. He fell back to sleep.

Everything was jumbled up in his mind. He had flash backs of the conversations he had today, regarding his little sister. It was as though someone had taped it and was playing it back. He was trapped in this nightmere! He saw no image but he heard the repetative bleeping noise. It was getting louder and louder, and longer thee was a pause and then there was one big one, which didn't seem to end. He flinched and sat up quickly. He heard his heavy breathing. He looked over at the clock which he heard ticking. All of a sudden it stopped. Oh no. he thought, that usually means death! He closed his eyes and cried silently into his pillow. It was half past 8. He decided to get up and get ready. He came out from the bathroom, feeling a little bit better. He changed. He was brushing his hair and then there was a knock at the door. He answered it. It was Gina looking lovely (as usual) she had a bright pink dress on and striking makeup on. Her hair was tied back into a pony tail.

"I'm not interrupting or anything?" she asked

"no no" he smiled

"do you want a cuppa?" she asked

"cuppa?" he asked

"oh sorry a drink of tea?"

"oh right" he chuckled "oh yes please, 2 sugars"

"ok"

"oh Gina, the clock stopped"

"oh must have ran out of batteries" she took a look. "this one?" she pointed to the one on the wall.

"yeah"

"it's working fine" she said. He looked puzzled. It stopped, I'm sure it did."

"oh well it must have stuck or something" she said. "I'll bring your drink up" she walked out. He stopped and looked at the clock...that was wiered, it was ticking again hmm...


	10. Cracks begin to show

y set off to go to the hospital. He surely knew the way by now. He stepped into the waiting room, which was filled with patients waiting anxiously. He even heard people wailing. It made his heart race. He was sent the waiting room. He sat down awkwardly. He came to Aidensfield to have a nice time with his sister, whooo! what a great way to spend it. He heard those conversations in his head again. He even had a few flash backs of when he met Carol. Well he heard he voice again. Oh heck he was going mad.

"Danny?" her voice ringing in his ears "Danny Cassidy?"

"Danny Cassidy?" again he was back to earth it was the doctor who was calling him.

"oh sorry" he stood up. The doctor looked down at his clip board.

"come with me" he said. Danny felt nervous. His legs were going to give way. Chris sat down.

"she's gone hasn't she" he said, he could hardly talk.

"actually, her heart has got stonger"

"what?" he sat up

"yes but it is still low, and we are afraid that she still could die. I'm sorry but the average heart rate has gone up by 20% her's has gone up only 17% and no one at Ashfordally General has survived, I'm sorry" he said. Danny's heart sinked.

"all we have to do is wait, these next hours are vital"

"was she just stabbed?" he asked

"actually, her arms were bruised, and she was lying in the cold for a while which didn't make the situation better" he said. Danny stood up angrily.

"There must be something you can do!" he said fisting the table

"Calm down!" Chris stood up

"CALM DOWN?! YOUR A DOCTOR, THERE MUST BE SOMETHING YOU CAN DO?!"

"No there is nothing more we can do, can you please leave"

"AND GO WHERE?!"

"just please leave" he said. Danny stormed out. Tears rolling down his cheek. Joe was n his bike. He stopped by him

"Danny? Where are you going?" he asked

"to the middle of no where" he said walking across a field upon the moors.

"what? Just come with me" he said. Danny didn't listen. He stood on a wall with a large dip on the other side "Danny?!"

He looked around "A beautiful place, shame isn't it"

"it is, just come down Danny"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to jump" Danny assured

"your just not thinking straight"

"she's my sister, my only family! I lost her once, I'm not loosing her again, I knew it was too good to be true" he said calmly

"I know how you feel just p..." Joe said

"No" he cut him off. "no you don't, remember what I said Joe, take care of my little sister for me" he said

"it's not my fault" Joe protested

"after I said that you answered, will do, what happened, she's in hospital dieing!" he shouted. Hopped back down off the wall. "YOU didn't keep your word" he stood up close to him. "WHY?!" He cried "WHY!" He forced his hands onto Joe's shoulders. Joe grabbed his wrists and pulled him off.

"ENOUGH! If I could have stopped this from happening believe me I would" he said.

"You don't know what it's like, I LOVE HER JOE!"

"WELL YOUR NOT THE ONLY ONE!" Joe shouted. He stopped. Danny looked at her. He broke down crying. He walked backwards. He slid down the wall. He didn't care about the snow, he just sat and sobbed.

"Look, let's get out of here" Joe said.

"leave me alone" Danny said, not even looking up. Without saying anything Joe walked to his bike and rode off. He arrived back in Aidensfield and stormed into the police station. He heard Sagent Miller shouting in his office.

"what's he shouting at?" Rachel asked

"Geoff, he threw a snow ball at him or something" Ventress chuckled.

"stupid behaviour" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Rachel can I have a word" Joe said

"what about now?" she asked

"The attack on Carol"

"oh, it's really annoying because I need to find out , this man is on the run, I know his name. It's Robin Newood."

"Robin? He was at.." he said to himself

"eh?" Rachel asked

"yeah yeah, he was at the Aidensfield arms, Gina said he just left without saying anything"

"I think we have our suspect" Rachel said.


End file.
